I Will Wait You
by Musim Gugur
Summary: Matt tak menduga apa yang baru saja Mello katakan. Dengan terpaksa dia meninggalkan Wammy's House dengan cara yang tidak mengenakkan/"Kalau mau bawa, bawa saja dia"/For MM WEEK and Matt's Birthday/Prompt:Childhood/ -ONESHOT-


'Matt' membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Udara malam yang menusuk seakan menembus-nembus dirinya. Dia tak merasa kedinginan, pun kenyamanan.

Berada di ruangan yang tak asing lagi baginya kini, kamarnya.

Redup, hanya cahaya bulan dari luar ruangan yang menerangi kamar yang selalu menemani harinya kini. Dia dan kamarnya. Tapi...

_-~-Tunggu, itu Mello, bukan? Mengapa dia ada di sebelah kasurku?-~-_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Death Note **© **Tsugumi Ohba **illustrator **Takeshi Obata**

**~.::I Will Wait You::.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[11:11 p.m]**

Bocah berumur 9 tahun itu menatap seseorang di seberang yang sangat dikenalnya, Mello. Matanya tertegun melihat raut muka yang jarang dilihatnya pada wajah calon mafia itu. Raut muka kesedihan, tepatnya kemuraman dengan jaket kulit tebalnya.

_-~-Apa yang dilakukan Mello? Kenapa wajahnya jelek begitu?-~-_

'Matt' mendekati Mello yang duduk di sebelah kasurnya itu. Kepalanya menunduk. Rambut poni pirangnya menggantung di dahinya.

_-~-Mello?-~-_

Tidak ada jawaban. 'Matt' sedikit teriak di telinga Mello.

_-~-Mello! Hello!-~-_

Masih tidak ada respon.

_-~-Mello? Kau tidur?-~-_

'Matt' sadar kalau baru saja dia bertanya hal yang sangat bodoh. Kalau udah tidur, kenapa masih ditanya?

_-~-Hey! Kau beneran tidur, ya? Kenapa tidur di kamarku? Tidur di sini gak gratis, lho!-~-_

'Matt' mulai mengomel. Tapi lagi-lagi tak ada sinyal kalau Mello akan membalas. Akhirnya dia menyadari kalau usahanya ini akan sia-sia.

'Matt' mencoba mengintip mata Mello dengan membungkukkan badannya dan menatap mata Mello yang sedang memandang lurus ke arah kasur di hadapannya. 'Matt' mengikuti ke arah mana mata Mello bermuara. Dan pandangan mata Mello berhenti tepat pada seorang bocah yang terbaring lemah tertutup selimut sampai ke lehernya dan selang infus di tangan kanannya. Tunggu, siapa lagi ini?

'Matt' mengerutkan dahinya.

Seorang yang bermuka pucat, berkulit putih, berambut merah, dan mirip...

-~-...aku?-~-

.

'Matt' tahu dia sedang tidak bermimpi. Tapi tubuhnya yang tampak sekarang benar-benar tidak bohong. Dia : Tembus. Pandang.

'Matt' diam beberapa menit. Menatap tak percaya apa yang sedang dialaminya. Otaknya berpikir keras.

Apakah ini rasanya jadi arwah? Atau tepatnya hantu? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu bermunculan di otaknya bergantian. Ini berbeda sekali dengan teori-teori pelajaran yang ia anut sebelumnya, sekarang dia seratus persen percaya bahwa hantu itu ada.

Dan benar. Sekarang dia asyik melayang berputar-putar keliling kamarnya bahkan di hadapan wajah Mello sambil tersengar seruan,

_-~-Wow! Keren!-~-_

* * *

><p>'Matt' : untuk membedakan arwah Matt dengan tubuh asli Matt.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[01:12 a.m]<strong>

_Tuk tuk tuk..._

Ketukan detak jam dinding mengalun lembut seirama dengan salju yang turun di malam yang kelam ini, membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan tertidur pulas.

Tak berbeda dengan keadaan 'Matt' sekarang. Dia menatap Mello bosan sambil sesekali menguap.

_-~-Apa sih yang dia lakukan?-~-_

Selalu itu kalimat yang ia ucapkan di sela kebosanannya. 'Matt' tidak habis pikir, mengapa dia bisa keluar dari jasadnya? Apakah dia sakit parah? Seingatnya dia tidak pernah mengidap penyakit akut selain _'gameholic'_. Oke, yang terakhir memang tak ada hubungannya.

Atau jangan-jangan...

_-~-...aku sudah mati?-~-_

DEG!

Hening sebentar sebelum akhirnya 'Matt' tertawa geli meratapi kebodohannya. Kalaupun dia sudah mati, kenapa juga itu selang infus bertengger di tangan Matt?

'Matt' belum ingat betul kejadian sebelum dia seperti sekarang ini. Setiap kali dia berusaha mengingatnya, yang muncul hanyalah wajah kepanikan Mello dan teriakan nama Matt yang keluar dari mulutnyanya.

'Matt' menatap kosong wajah Mello yang sudah dilihatnya berkali-kali dan tak berubah sedikitpun.

_-~-Mello...-~-_

'Matt' memanggil pelan, sepelan angin berdesir di luar sana.

Seperti biasa, tak ada jawaban. 'Matt' merutuki dirinya yang sudah melakukan hal bodoh di depan Mello.

Lima belas menit lama 'Matt' menatap wajah yang tak berubah itu. Rasanya baru kemarin dia bercengkrama dengannya di luar Wammy's House, tapi kenapa dia merasa begitu kangen pada bocah di depannya itu?

Masih jelas di ingatannya sewaktu dia dan Mello terjebak di lemari Mello gara-gara terkunci dari luar selama lima jam musim dingin tahun lalu. Saat itu Mello harus memilih apakah dia mau membagi coklat yang dibawanya kepada Matt atau menyimpannya di perutnya sendiri. Setelah lima kali dia berpikir, akhirnya dia mau membagi coklatnya dengan Matt. Tetapi setelah berhasil keluar dari lemari tersebut, dia tak berhentinya terus-terusan mengomeli Matt.

.

Bosan, 'Matt' keluar kamar. Gelap masih menyelimuti koridor-koridor WH. Dia melayang sambil sesekali melirik salju di luar. Sama seperti dirinya, melayang bebas tanpa hambatan.

Hampir semua kamar anak-anak WH tertutup rapat. Tampaknya mereka tertidur pulas dengan perapian hangat dan selimut tebal.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan ruang kerja Roger dan terdengar sayup-sayup suara percakapan Roger dan... Quillish Wammy?

"Sepertinya sudah tidak ada pilihan lain, L sudah merekomendasikan supaya kita membawanya ke sana,"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi... bagaimana dengan Mello?

'Matt' yang penasaran begitu nama Mello disebut-sebut masuk ke ruangan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka itu. Terlihat Watari dan Roger berdiri di samping jendela yang menampilkan panorama malam dengan serbuk putih bertaburan bisu.

Watari menghadapkan tubuhnya ke jendela. "Mello akan mengerti," ujarnya.

_-~-Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Sepertinya serius.-~-_

Roger menghela napas. "Lalu, kapan rencananya Matt akan diberangkatkan?"

_-~-HAH? AKU? KEMANA?-~-_

Diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya Watari berkata, "Dua hari lagi. Aku sudah mengonfirmasikannya pada rumah sakit di Jepang."

_-~-AKU KE JEPANG? NGAPAIN?-~-_

Otak 'Matt' berpikir cepat. Tubuhnya ia layangkan mendekati kedua kakek itu.

Hening lagi.

_-~-Kenapa tidak ada yang berbicara? Ayolah bicara, kenapa aku harus ke jepang? Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu?-~-_

"Bagaimana kalau Mello juga diberangkatkan? Aku tidak habis pikir jika Mello dan Matt berpisah. Apalagi setelah kecelakaan itu Mello–" Roger tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

_-~-Kecelakaan? Siapa yang kecelakaan?-~-_

Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan dan berdesakan untuk segera dijawab. Tapi sayangnya suara 'Matt' tak akan bisa didengar. Lebih tepatnya tak akan pernah bisa.

Dengan suara penyesalan Watari berucap, "Sayang sekali, dia tidak akan ikut. Dia harus berpisah sementara waktu dengan Matt, mungkin beberapa bulan, atau mungkin beberapa tahun, atau mungkin..."

'Matt' menelan ludah.

"...selamanya,"

DEG!

_-~-Aku... pisah dengan Mello? Selamanya?-~-_

Mata 'Matt' terbelalak lebar, bibirnya bergetar hebat, kepalanya pusing berat ditimbun rasa takut.

"Kapan kau akan memberitahu Mello?"

"Secepatnya."

'Matt' menggigit bibirnya keras-keras dan melesat keluar.

_-~-Aku harus memberitahu Mello! Harus!-~-_

Lagi-lagi lesatannya terhenti setelah hampir sampai di depan daun pintu kamarnya.

_-~-Tapi... bagaimana cara aku memberitahu Mello?-~-_

Di tengah kebingungannya itu, terlihat Mello keluar dari kamar Matt dan berjalan menembus tubuh 'Matt'.

_-~-Mello, mau kemana?-~-_

'Matt' terpaku setelah Mello melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu kamar Near. Rasa penasaran–, atau mungkin rasa cemburunya muncul entah karena tiba-tiba Mello masuk ke kamar seorang rivalnya atau... entahlah, 'Matt' tidak ingin ambil pusing dan hendak ingin tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Tubuhnya melayang cepat ke pintu kamar Near karena tidak ingin ketinggalan sedikitpun apapun yang mereka lakukan maupun perbincangkan.

_-~-Apa yang kau pikirkan, Mello?-~-_

Tubuhnya sampai di depan pintu kamar Near dan berusaha menggapai ganggang pintu yang tertutup itu. Tapi gagal. Tangannya yang tembus bagaikan angin tak berbentuk.

_-~-Ck, sial! Aku lupa!-~-_

Dengan kecepatan kilat dia menembus pintu itu dan segera saja matanya melihat seorang bocah albino dengan piyama putih duduk di lantai dengan puzzlenya dan Mello di dekatnya bersandar di dipan kasur Near.

_-~-Mello... .-~-_

'Matt' dekati mereka pelan dan duduk berseberangan dengan Mello dan Near dengan pola tempat duduk membentuk segitiga.

Hening menari-nari beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya Mello angkat bicara...

.

**[07:50 a.m]**

Matahari sedikit panas hari ini. Setelah salju turun lebat semalam, aroma pagi bercampur udara dingin semerbak di hampir sebagian besar Kota Inggris.

Terlihat 'Matt' sedang menatap bosan ke arah luar jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan sebuah lapangan yang tertutup salju. Bukan, bukan pemandangan itu yang sedang ia perhatikan, tapi bocah berambut pirang yang sedang memainkan bola dengan kesebelasannya, entah apa namanya.

'Matt' tidak tahu lagi sudah berapa lama ia menatapnya. Rasa jenuhnya memuncak tatkala dia menyadari bahwa game-gamenya pun tak dapat ia raih.

_-~-Bagaimana reaksi Mello ya kalau dia tahu aku akan ke Jepang?-~-_

Masih ingat di ingatannya pembicaraan Mello dan Near semalam. Perbincangan yang menurut 'Matt' sedikit membuatnya tertegun mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak mengantuk?" Mello memulai perbincangan.

"Belum. Sampai saya menyelesaikan ini tiga kali lagi," Near tak mengalihkan pandangannya ke puzzlenya.

Mello yang melihat puzzle yang tak bercorak itu terlihat _ngeh. _"Oya, malam ini aku nginap di kamarmu, ya," pinta Mello.

Diam beberapa saat.

"Kau merasa Matt sudah tak ada harapan?" pertanyaan Near membuat _jleb _dada Mello.

Mello menggarukkan kepalanya yang lumayan gatal dan berkata, "Aku harap dia masih punya harapan itu,"

'Matt' memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

_-~-Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan? Harapan apa?-~-_

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia ternyata tidak punya harapan itu lagi?" Near memutar rambut saljunya pelan.

Mello memejamkan matanya, lalu beranjak berdiri dan naik ke kasur Near, "Jika dia ternyata tidak punya harapan itu...,"

Jeda.

Mello menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Near dan berkata, "...aku sendiri yang akan membuat harapan itu,"

_-~-Mello...-~-_

Tangan Near berhenti sejenak dari bermain puzzlenya dengan matanya yang sedikit melebar.

Mencerna harapan apa yang dapat Mello buat untuk Matt, sebelum akhirnya tangan mungilnya mengambil salah satu puzzlenya lagi.

"Selamat tidur," tambah Mello beranjak ke tempat tidur Near.

"Mello, saya belum bilang boleh menginap, bukan?"

Priiiitt...

Suara peluit panjang itu menyadarkan 'Matt' dari penjelajahannya pada peristiwa semalam. Dan menyadari bahwa bocah yang ia amati telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

...

'Matt' menemukan Mello di ruang kerja Roger setelah berputar-putar di berbagai tempat yang biasanya Mello singgahi.

"Mello,"

"Ya, Roger?"

"Kau tahu, kan, setelah kecelakaan yang menabrak Matt dua minggu lalu, telah membuat Matt koma selama dua minggu ini," Roger berbicara dengan hati-hati.

_-~-Apa? Jadi, yang kecelakaan itu aku? Dan selama ini aku koma? Maka dari itu Mello bersikap aneh?-~-_

'Matt' mendekati Mello yang duduk berseberangan dengan kursi kerja Roger.

Tidak ada respon, Roger melanjutkan, "Segala upaya telah diupayakan di Rumah Sakit Internasional London, tetapi bagian kepala yang terbentur keras menyebabkan sebagian sarafnya rusak, dan itu tak dapat disembuhkan di sana,..." Roger berdehem.

Mello masih saja diam. Tatapannya lurus ke arah meja yang terdapat foto lukisan yang menampilkan seluruh anak-anak Wammy. Tapi hanya bocah berambut merah yang ia tatap.

"...dan kami akan membawanya berobat ke Jepang,"

Mello masih tak menjawab.

_-~-Cepetan, Mello... Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Cepat hentikan sebelum mereka memisahkan kita!-~-_

Sejenak Mello memejamkan matanya dan beranjak berdiri. "Kenapa kau memberitahuku?"

Roger dan 'Matt' terpaku.

"Kalau mau membawanya, bawa saja dia,"

_-~-Apa?-~-_

"Apa?" Roger dan 'Matt' serempak.

"Sudahkan? Kalau sudah, aku harus pergi, coklatku sudah menanti," ucapnya sambil melangkah keluar.

Roger mendesah lesu. Sedangkan 'Matt' hanya terdiam tak percaya setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja si 'pirang' itu katakan.

...

**[11:11 p.m]**

'Matt' menatap langit-langit kamarnya bosan. Tak banyak yang ia lakukan setelah keluar dari ruang kerja Roger. Kata-kata Mello siang tadi terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya kini.

"_Kalau mau membawanya, bawa saja dia,"_

Seingat dia sehari ini aktifitas Mello tampak seperti biasanya, bermain bola, makan siang, belajar, tidur, makan coklat, bercanda, makan malam, _fuh_.

_-~-Apakah Mello sudah melupakanku?-~-_

Matanya kini menatap tubuh Matt yang tergeletak tak berdaya di kasurnya.

_-~-Bagaimana caranya ya aku kembali ke jasadku?-~-_

Telinganya terkesiap. Suara pintu khas kamarnya yang berdenyit terdengar ragu.

_-~-Mello...-~-_

Mello berdiri tepat di samping kasur Matt. Dia meletakkan beberapa barang di samping bantal yang ditindih kepala Matt. Tunggu, itu barang-barang yang Matt kasih ke Mello waktu ulang tahun tahun lalu, bukan?

_-~-Apa yang kau lakukan, Mello? Kau membuangnya?-~-_

"Seharusnya kau yang paling tahu aku tidak pernah membutuhkan barang-barang ini, Matt," Mata Mello menjurus ke mata Matt yang terpejam.

Degup jantung 'Matt' berdetak keras.

_-~-Mell...-~-_

"Kenapa kau memberiku sampah ini, ha?"

Mata 'Matt' mulai memanas, memerah. Dahinya mengkerut.

_-~-Mello...-~-_

"Kau memang bodoh," Mello memejamkan matanya dalam dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Matt' menggigiti bibir mungilnya.

-~-_Tidak...-~-_

"Sejak awal seharusnya aku tidak memilihmu sebagai teman," kata-kata Mello terdengar bergetar.

Isak kecil keluar dari mulut 'Matt'.

_-~-Kau tak berhak bicara seperti itu, Mello!-~-_

"Aku menyesal menjadi temanmu..." suara Mello memelan.

Kemarahan 'Matt' memuncak, dia hampiri Mello dan berusaha meninjunya dengan tangan kanan dan kirinya berulang kali, tapi nihil, tangannya yang tembus pandang tak mampu menyentuh apapun. Dia remas tangannya kuat-kuat dan berteriak sekeras mungkin,

_-~-MELLO! MELLO! MELLO! SUDAH BERAPA KALI KAU KUPANGGIL? KENAPA KAU TAK MAU DENGARKAN PANGGILANKU, HAH?-~-_

Mata 'Matt' sudah penuh dengan luapan air mata. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar hebat, dengan isakan beberapa kali muncul dari mulutnya.

"...bodoh," Mello membuka matanya dan lagi-lagi mengarah pada mata Matt yang tertutup rapat.

'Matt' mengacuhkannya.

"...asal kau tahu aku selalu mendengarkanmu, Matt,"

'Matt' terkejut dan menghentikan isakannya.

"...setiap kali kau mengoceh jika game yang kau mainkan terlalu membosankan,"

Jeda.

"...tapi kenapa waktu itu kau tidak mendengarkanku? Kenapa kau nekat mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk menyelamatkanku yang membuatmu menjadi gini, ha? Jawab, Matt!" Mello sedikit berteriak dengan memejamkan matanya dan meremas tangannya.

'Matt' terpana.

"...Kenapa kau malah memberiku barang-barang yang tak berguna? Padahal yang ku inginkan hanya kau, **Matt**..."

_-~-Mello, kau...-~-_

Tangis kedua bocah itu pecah malam itu. Malam terakhir yang mungkin malam terakhir kedua insan itu bertemu.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Mello yang masih bocah mengusap air matanya dan duduk di kursi yang terdapat di samping ranjang Matt dan meletakkan kepalanya miring di atas kasur dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipatnya sebagai tumpuan.

Sayup-sayup tapi terdengar jelas di telinga 'Matt' ucapan Mello. "Tolong kembalilah, Matt..." gumaman Mello yang kemudian tertidur lelap. Tak menyadari dari mata tubuh Matt menyembul setetes air mata yang keluar perlahan.

Dengan masih sedikit isakan 'Matt' berkata,

_-~-Aku pasti akan kembali, Mello, untukmu...-~-_

...

**[1 Februari, 06:03 a.m]**

Pagi muncul membawa sinar matahari redup tertutup awan hari ini. Watari bersiap-siap membawa barang seperlunya ke dalam mobil. Dan juga Matt.

'Matt' yang sedari tadi melayang di atap mobil memperhatikan Wammy's House berulang kali. Tak pernah disangka bahwa ia akan meninggalkan tempat ini dalam keadaan yang tidak mengenakkan. Apalagi sejak bangun tadi, 'Matt' tidak melihat batang hidung milik si 'penodong pistol' itu.

_-~-Kemana ya, Mello?-~-_

Ada nada kecewa dalam suaranya. Rentetan kata-kata Mello semalam tak berhentinya berputar di kepalanya. Sejenak 'Matt' tersenyum.

Watari bersiap berangkat, dan sampai itu juga Mello tidak menampakkan dirinya. Raut muka kecewa terpampang di wajah 'Matt'. Mungkin pertemuan tadi malam adalah yang terakhir untuknya. Mungkin.

"Watari...!"

_-~-Mello?-~-_

Wajah 'Matt' berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dari kejauhan Mello tampak berlari menghampiri Watari.

"Watari, tolong bawa ini," Mello menyodorkan sebuah kardus besar.

"Apa ini?" tanya Watari.

"Di dalamnya ada game-game miliknya, gak semua _sih_, tapi setidaknya itu bisa menghiburnya jika sudah sadar nanti," ucapnya dengan nada secuek mungkin.

_-~-Mello, kau...-~-_

Senyum mengembang dari mulut Watari. Matanya tak dapat menahan rasa haru melihat ketulusan bocah di depannya ini.

"Satu lagi!" pinta Mello.

"Apa itu?"

"Tolong sampaikan salam rinduku padanya jika sudah sadar nanti, err, tapi gak usah aja deh, takutnya nanti dia kege-eran, bilang aja kalau mello masih menunggu tagihan utang coklatmu tahun lalu," Mello dengan cepat mengubah keputusannya dengan nada acuh dan dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi 'Matt' melesat cepat memeluk Mello.

_-~-Panggil namaku, Mello, kalau kau memang mendengarku,-~-_

'Matt' tahu ini adalah kesekian kalinya dia berbuat bodoh dengan mengajak Mello bicara. Tapi dari perbincangan dengan Watari tadi, Mello tak pernah menyebut nama dirinya. Watari membalikkan badannya menuju mobil.

"Matt..." suara Mello pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

'Matt' terkejut, matanya melotot.

_-~-Mello, kau mendengarku?-~-_

Watari bersiap menaiki mobil dan menyalakan mesin mobil.

"...jaga diri baik-baik, aku menunggumu di sana, di tempat persembunyian kita," masih dengan nada yang sesunyi mungkin.

'Matt' merasa saat ini sangat bodoh selama sepanjang hidupnya, mengira Mello mendengar suaranya yang jelas-jelas tidak akan pernah bisa didengar manusia manapun. Tapi dari semua itu, ada kelegaan hatinya setelah namanya baru saja disebut.

Watari mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

_-~-Mello, aku harus pergi, aku berjanji akan kembali secepatnya, aku berjanji...-~-_

"Janji?"

'Matt' terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Mello.

"...haha, aku tidak sebodoh kau, Matt," ucap Mello dengan nada tawa.

'Matt' sudah tak dapat lagi menahan rasa harunya. Tawa Mello yang sudah sangat dirindukannya kini merekah lagi.

'Matt' tersenyum dan kemudian melesat pergi mengikuti mobil limousine Watari.

Tidak menyadari di dalam kardus game itu terdapat surat yang bertuliskan,

_Happy Birthday, bodoh! :P_

_**.**_

_._

_._

**.::The End::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N **: hello, setelah sekian lama tak berkutat dengan yang namanya fanfic, akhirnya saya kembali gara-gara pengen ikutan MM Week, hohoho(?). buat temen-temen mm week, maaf banget kalau ceritanya banyak kekurangan, feelingnya juga enggak ngena kayaknya :3 ini hanya untuk memeriahkan mm week. mudah-mudahan diterima. Thankssss :*

**Ai Eureka**


End file.
